Baby, Baby
by catandmouse10
Summary: Ashley tries to leave town, but goes into labor. A stranger finds her and helps her out. But the kindness of this stranger seems too good to be true in the end.


A/N: I have had this idea for awhile. I just haven't written it yet. Instead, I wrote another one shot which I really didn't like. I hate when ideas sound great in my head but sound awful when I type them out. Don't you hate when that happens? Anyway, this is a Cinderella and Hatter story. And sadly, for me anyway, it won't be romantic. This will be a psychological thriller at best. It will have some sweet moments though. Even though those don't belong in these kind of stories. I don't care though. I will write what I want. So, please leave reviews and thank you for reading.

Baby, Baby

Chapter One

She would not let Mr. Gold have her baby.

Yes, she had signed that contract and she was suppose to give the baby up. But she wanted to be part of this baby's life. She wanted to see the baby take it's first steps and say it's first words. She didn't want to miss those things, but most of all she didn't want her baby growing up hating her.

That thought made her heart break into a million pieces.

She placed her purse and bag with some things in it, into the back of Ruby's car. She hugged the dark haired waitress. "Thank you so much Ruby," Tears began to slip from her green eyes. "You are the greatest friend a girl could ever have."

"Thank you Ashley," Ruby hugged her tightly before pulling away from her fair haired friend. "You better go before Mr. Gold and Emma come." Ashley nodded and walked to the driver's side door. She opened it and slipped into the driver's seat. She and Ruby waved goodbye to one another, then Ashley drove off.

It was about a ten minute drive to get out of Storybrooke, then she was home free. The sign was in view and she let out a sigh of relief. However, seconds later she was swerving off the road. Why was there a guy in the middle of the road and where had he come from? Her head hurt so bad and she suddenly felt something liquid rolling down her legs. Oh God her baby was coming.

The driver's side door flew open and she looked up to see the man she had almost hit. His gray eyes were filled with concern for her. She wanted to scream at him for standing in the middle of the road, but she couldn't find the strength to. "I need help my baby is coming."

"Come on, my house isn't too far." He helped her out of the car and even helped her walk to his house. The walk wasn't long and once they entered his house he led her into a bedroom on the first floor of his house. "Are you going to call an ambulance?" She asked him before the pain rippled through her again. She wondered if there was even time to call one.

"I think you'll have the baby before they make it," He said as he walked over to her and gripped her shoulders. She turned to look at him even though her vision was blurred by the pain she felt. "I will deliver your baby for you, okay?" She nodded her head, besides she wasn't really in a position to disagree.

He smiled softly at her and stood up. She watched him as he walked to the end of the bed. He hiked up her skirt and pulled off her panties. She was afraid for a few moments until she realized the baby couldn't come out if she had her panties on. "You push when I tell you to push, okay?" She nodded her head and prepared herself to have this baby.

This was the most painful experience she had ever gone through in her life. She just wanted this baby to come out already. Plus, there was strange man in between her legs, helping her through all this. Yes, it was weird, but honestly this was better than having her baby on the side of the road.

"Come on Ella you have to push!" He yelled at her. She was trying to push, but it hurt so much. And did he just call her Ella? That wasn't her name.

"My name is Ashley, not Ella." She said before she pushed again. Would this pain ever end? What would happen if she died?

"No that's not your name, it's Ella." He looked at her like she was insane. In reality though, he was the insane one. Having her baby on the side of the road was beginning to look like a better idea, but she couldn't turn back now. Even though she did feel like he was going to murder and dismember her when this was all over with.

"The baby is crowning, keep pushing." He shouted up at her. She was pushing and it wasn't helping that he was shouting at her. Did he not realize she could feel the baby crowning? The baby was coming out of her. She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't have the energy. All she had the energy to do was push.

"The head is out," She heard him say. She also heard him laugh a little. What was that all about? "Come on Ella, just one more push and the baby will be here." She ignored the face he had called her Ella again and pushed as hard as she could. She only stopped when she heard the loud cries of her baby.

The man who delivered her baby stood up with the her child in his arms. "It's a baby girl." His voice was soft and he cradled the baby girl like it was his own, like he had held a baby in his arms before.

"Can I hold her?" She asked, hold her arms out for the baby. She was worn out, but all that mattered to her was her child. She wanted to hold her daughter and sing to her. She couldn't believe that beautiful baby had come out of her.

"Sure let me get her cleaned up for you first." He took her into the bathroom and the water began to run. She had fallen asleep when she head the water turn off. He came out with the baby a few seconds later. She was wrapped in a blue, fuzzy towel. He handed the baby off to her and smiled. "Sorry I only have blue towels.

"It's fine," She smiled at the baby and then looked up at him, the smile never left her face. "I want to thank you for all you have done." She said to him, meaning every single word she said. She was really lucky he had found her.

She yawned as the baby fell asleep in her arms. "You should get some sleep," He took the sleeping baby from her arms and she pouted. "You just gave birth. You need to regain your energy."

She nodded her head in agreement. He took the baby from her and she curled up on the bed that wasn't covered in goo and blood. He took the baby out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a new blanket.

"Go to sleep Ella and I'll see you when you wake up." The smile on his face was sinister, but she didn't think much of it as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
